


雨天续续续续续续续续续

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 这个故事衔接着查拉图斯特拉如是说以及之前的雨天系列





	雨天续续续续续续续续续

人类发明了“干燥”这个词语，可是世界上根本没有任何两种干燥会是相同的，人类呵，真是言语贫乏的造物。  
阿泰尔·荷鲁斯乘着哈拉山南篱的热风制造出的上升气旋，围绕神圣之山的外围转悠了七圈之后，心底如是嘀咕。此时此刻的他已然褪去了长尾红隼带黑眼线的模样，把自己变成拥有灰白色外表、坚韧翎羽的海冬青外表。如果说为什么要做这番改变，大约是翘班旅游的心态作祟——你总是会希望自己在放松享受自我时间的时候穿得跟工作时间有那么些不同。  
海冬青俯瞰着云层下的土地。他刚刚抵达这片国土才数天的时间，下面的风景是完全陌生的，同时对年轻的太阳神而言也是新奇的。在他的记忆里，自己的王城孟菲斯，信徒们花费了数千年的时间，用沙粒打磨它，用尼罗河的流水雕刻它，把它变成被搁置在无尽沙海边缘的纯白鹅卵石，在荷鲁斯的印象里，孟菲斯太过光精致和柔软，他觉得自己的皇都更像蜷缩在沙窝里的白色猫团子。但是身下的这片大地则完全不同；自称为赫瓦尼拉萨大陆——对于荷鲁斯来说，他更为熟悉“波斯”这个名字——的土地上丝毫感受不到那种光滑细腻，它是由山风、岩石峭壁和咆哮的河流组成的世界，坚硬，粗犷，残酷，弱肉强食，只有强大的灵魂才有资格、短暂地坐上位于世界肚脐位置的石制宝座。  
征战，征战，征战！  
马蹄铮铮，马蹄铮铮！  
从密特拉升起的呼罗珊，一刻不停地前进，直到抵达伊亚沉睡的深渊！  
阿泰尔·荷鲁斯感到自己的灵魂，在进入这片大陆之后便不由自主地加入那些风中传来的雄浑大合唱，即使他压根听不懂那些盘旋在圣山云层里的人头鸟身生物到底在哼哼唧唧些什么。他天生便是战士，原本就不习惯于长久地收起利爪，被柔软的织物束缚，而距离上一次他领头带上自己最亲密的兄弟出门打群架已经过去太久岁月了。  
自然而然地，他想起了那个同行的、被留在地面上的兄弟，自己已经在天上放风摸鱼得足够了，是时候该回到他身边了。于是海东青结束了逆风飞行的姿态，他侧旋回转身躯，鸣唱出激昂悠扬的音调，任由高空中强劲的气流把自己变成一只被拉满、怒射出的白色箭矢，竭力破开靛蓝的天空。然而天穹实际上是凝固的、倒扣在星辰之下的另外一重海洋，它广阔无垠，它包容万物，无论伟大的神明在其间翻转腾挪，激荡起无数朵的浪花变成片片的羽云，片刻后天穹便无声无息地在猎鹰的身后合拢，了无痕迹。  
此时此刻，胡狼神马利克·阿努比斯正站在伯瓦尔河的一处回湾区岸边，他所驻足的位置恰好位于扎格罗斯山的山垭口缓坡末端，只要稍微抬起视线，远方积雪恒古不化的白头圣山便在日头下反射着令人难以直视的璀璨光芒。听说这片土地上的人们自诩世界上七条大河的发端都位于哈拉山的拔地而起的褶皱中，它们朝向不同的方向流淌、奔腾、咆哮，最终再汇入环绕着七个世界的七片大洋。当然胡狼神对于这种说法不屑一顾，毕竟在他和荷鲁斯的故乡，也有半斤八两的类似传说，自吹自擂是每个世界居民的通病。  
阿努比斯的双手浸没在流水之下，起身掬起一捧水，伯瓦尔河的一部分短暂地滞留在黑色皮肤的神明掌心。他伸出舌头舔舔，水非常干净，没有丝毫的杂质或者异味，但是总让马利克觉得哪里不太对劲。他犹豫了一下，还是踏进了河水中。高山融雪带来的冷流和被日头焐热的暖水泾渭分明，它们抚过兽足小腿两侧，然后在他高大的影子里再重新交融出新的浪花。  
马利克半蹲下，腰上拴系的天青和珊瑚色的珠串末端也一同垂入水中。他的右手完全张开，尖利的狩猎利爪轻柔地按压在河床的卵石上；自口中念出一连串复杂音节的咒语，乌黑的皮肤表面便像是被灼烧过一般，金色的刻痕逐一清晰地浮现出来，直到花纹布满了整条右臂，明丽而神圣的光芒甚至照亮了水流。接下来，他随意捡出一枚石子，把它连水一并握在掌心，念出了蕴含了魔力、代表结束的闭口长音。  
胡狼眨了眨眼睛，周遭什么也没发生，仿佛他刚刚只是发出了无意义的“嗷嗷”和“汪汪”一样尴尬。然而世界上总是没有最尴尬，只存在更尴尬的境地，那就是半空中传来无比熟悉的鹰啸。  
“马利克！马利克！”  
海冬青口吐人言，在胡狼的头顶上方盘旋，峭壁表面激荡起层层回音，俨然预言者。因为法术没有生效而心情不悦的阿努比斯，则是以对兄弟丢鹅卵石权当欢迎。荷鲁斯灵巧地回身避开了毫无威胁的攻击，作为报复，他急速拍打翅膀下降，不偏不倚地落在胡狼的头顶中央。伯瓦尔河因为雄鹰携来的强大风压，被掀起了如龙鳞般的水花。  
荷鲁斯故意地在阿努比斯的头顶转了两圈才收拢起翅膀，嘴巴壳还不断地念叨着“GPS定位指南针校准”之类不明所以的碎碎念，而后大胆地伸长脖子，在胡狼神的眉心轻啄了两下——他知道马利克不太喜欢自己这么做，因为会觉得很痒——附带还蹭了蹭鸟喙，给了对方一个略扎人的鹰式亲吻。  
“想我了吗，兄弟？”  
马利克再一次用行动代替了言语，他突然抬起胳膊、试图勒住海冬青的脖子。阿泰尔及时向后空翻，躲开了胡狼的长爪，却也不免留下几根细羽从阿努比斯的眼前飘落。白色的鹰头神稳稳当当地跃入河流，飞溅起来的水花频添了几分山谷中的喧嚣。  
“阿泰尔，我警告你，胆敢再这么做一次，我以拉的名义起誓，一定把你做成拔毛烤鸡！”  
马利克把手指关节捏得啪啪作响，呲牙裂嘴露出闪亮的犬牙，那模样仿佛下一秒就会扑上去咬断阿泰尔的脖子。不过这种光说不动手、毫无营养价值的对话，在这名埃及神祇之间早就已经来来回回了成千上万次，所以阿泰尔·荷鲁斯自然不会把软绵绵的威胁放在心上，只是暗暗嘀咕着“马利克你用我们俩爷爷的爷爷的名义来吓唬我你觉得自己对得起拉神他老人家吗”却没有说出口，转了个更有发展潜力的话题，“我在天上感受到了你的法术波动，你在搞什么把戏？”  
“我在召唤这条河流的守护者，似乎失败了。”  
阿泰尔支着胳膊，右手在下巴的绒毛里挠挠，“优秀的神棍如你竟然会失败，可真算是新鲜事。在这片土地上掌管水的低级精灵是叫做玛利德吧？你有念清楚对方的名字吗？如果你是用我们的沙漠语来念，对方当然听不懂，也就不会前来了。让开，我来试试。”  
荷鲁斯让自己兄弟靠边站，从后腰上悬挂的口袋摸出一把迷你泥板，在其中挑挑拣拣，翻出一块刻用奇特方角手法刻写的泥板，大小跟巧克力块差不多，因为在太阳上炽烤过而呈现出漂亮的蜂蜜色。阿泰尔用双手的拇指和食指组成的三角固定住泥板，将它举过头顶，让泥板成为太阳和自己金色眼睛之间的屏障；接下来他发出一个跟先前马利克口中完全不同的有力字音，泥板上的刻痕字迹迸发出金光之时，阿泰尔把泥板抛向空中，紧接着用马利克听来极为古怪的唱腔快速念出水精灵的名字。  
依然什么也没发生，除了圣光消失之后泥板落下来，不偏不倚砸在胡狼神的鼻尖这件事。  
马利克难得一次克制住脾气没有动手打人，只是掸了掸沾上的泥灰，嘲笑道：“连伟大的荷鲁斯出手也什么都没发生，我看是你现学现卖的阿拉姆语口音太重了吧。”  
两人悻悻地回到岸上，阿努比斯随口说了句“奇怪”，却没有得到同伴的反馈。荷鲁斯的目光眺望着远方，胡狼神无法确定他是在望向哈拉山上的皑皑白雪，或者是什么其他东西。不过鹰头神很快从若有所思恢复到常态，他指向河口的方向，说道：“那座神圣的山孕育了波斯所有的水系，我们沿河而上就可以抵达源头和这片大地的肚脐。”  
阿泰尔回避了面前的问题，这并不让阿努比斯感到奇怪，他很清楚自己兄弟处理问题的风格，表面的狂妄自大、左右言他，暗地里的观察力就像他的动物化身猎鹰般锐利；手中的拼图数量不足以进行合理推测之前，荷鲁斯不会妄下断言，所以他很少会被迷惑，也很少会被谜题绊住，与其在原地守株待兔，他更擅长于在戈耳狄俄斯之结的缝隙之间飞过，叼起另外一段红色的线团头。于是马利克顺从地按照同伴的指引看去，仅次于日头明亮的雪山让他不由地眯起了单手叉腰，手腕上雕刻着胡狼抽象图案的护手敲击到腰间的青铜短刀柄，发出警示的响声。  
“哈拉山。”马利克竖起手指，根据太阳的位置比划了一下距离，“直线行路估计得要两三天，不过你有翅膀，顺着风向很快就可以到达。”  
阿泰尔轻笑了起来，声音仿佛是鸟儿们在梦中的夜啼。  
“我们不是在休假旅游中么，跟你一道用步伐丈量大地，也是不错的消磨无限时间的办法。”  
“什么休假，分明是你逃班，还胁迫我一起！”  
嘴巴上虽然如是抱怨，但是马利克没有拒绝阿泰尔靠上来揽住自己的动作。荷鲁斯结实地在兄弟的肩头拍了两把，两人开始向扎格罗斯的无名山隘口前进。

从伯瓦尔河谷到帕萨尔加德距离算不上远，不过山脉向北延伸出去起伏如盘蛇的丘陵让步行进度迟缓了下来，一直到日头西斜、变成让人很有食欲的荷包蛋时，阿泰尔和马利克找到了进入那片腹地的隐蔽入口。  
白色的条石交错排列，完全无视了地脉和水流的走向，以极为傲慢的姿态铲平了丘陵，铺就出一条笔直的、足以供八辆战车齐头并驱的大道，道路的终点是已然损毁泰半的宫殿群，跟大道呈现出的不可一世形成了鲜明的对比。  
“帕萨尔加德。”  
踩在被太阳烘热但是并不烫脚的条石上，让马利克·阿努比斯的心情变好了很多，加上很喜欢这个名称的发音，他不由地多念叨了几了。走在前面的荷鲁斯回过头，似笑非笑地调侃他：“我还以为你早就看腻了尼罗河西岸的死者之城。”  
马利克反驳道：“法老们的金字塔我是已经看得不想再看了，但是帕萨尔加德不一样，这里是波斯皇族的陵寝。”  
“有什么不一样呢？在我看来，凡俗的死亡都是同样的无聊。”  
长着鹰脑袋的太阳神放慢了脚步，跟黑色的死神并肩。  
“所以我看你就是职业病又犯了。放松点，马利克。”边说着，阿泰尔伸出爪子捏了捏胡狼神后脖颈上隆起的肌肉群，“我决定到帕萨尔加德，不是要你来帮居鲁士升棺殓尸交流遗体保存心得发展丧葬仪式规模……额，等一等，可能有件事我们还是得要做。”  
马利克眨了眨眼睛，“是什么？”  
“开棺材盖。”  
有那么一瞬间，胡狼神觉得自己兄弟明明是有一颗猛禽的脑袋，却笑起来比自己更像狐狸。

皇族的墓地并不难找，尤其是像居鲁士这样有足够资本骄傲的帝王当然会想尽办法让自己被群星仰望，万众瞩目。墓室耸立在宫殿废墟的最东边，被六级宽阔的台阶抬起，拱卫着朝向天穹；原本作为外部遮蔽的阿娜希塔女神庙的屋顶已经颓坍在旁，露出里面三角型的尖顶，残缺不全的金瓦偶尔闪过如同泪滴的光彩；色彩浓郁的霞影团团簇拥着伟大国王的灵柩，将它那漫长又深邃的影子投射到异乡旅人的脚下。  
这个时候换成马利克站在了墓室的台阶上。死亡的守护者在老家已经见过太多墓室里精巧的机关设计，所以自告奋勇探查情况。他触摸着外壁上的缝隙和浮雕，在绕行两周后，发出了失望的叹息。  
在下面的阿泰尔大声问“怎么了”，得到的回答是黑皮肤的兄弟招手、要他上去的信号。  
“没有机关，没有谜题，没有防盗系统。”  
胡狼神抬起右手按压在在一块像门扉的整石板上，玫瑰花序的纹样布满其上，借着微薄的夕照，还能勉强看出上面红色涂料的痕迹。他曲起手指叩上去，阿泰尔听得分明，石板后面传来空洞的回响。  
“少些麻烦不是很好么？每次进门都要掏十把钥匙开门才是即不科学又不人道的事。”荷鲁斯满不在乎地说着，他以为自己需要用上不少力气才能打开的墓室石门，没想到轻轻一推便敞开了，反而让他警惕了起来，下意识去摸腰间的武器。  
“作为伟大国王的陵墓，没有机关，没有谜题，没有防盗系统……”  
阿努比斯低下头走了进去，荷鲁斯学着兄弟的样子跟上。里面倒是有一座依然在燃烧的火盆支撑着空荡荡的墓室，没有金银珠宝，没有华丽的殉葬品，石棺的盖子被掀开了三分之一，内里照不亮的黑暗冷漠地注视着闯入者。胡狼神走近火盆，手指摸了一把神龛的石板和龛壁，尘土多余火焰的余烬。  
“照看圣火的希尔巴德起码有一个世纪没有来过了。”  
马利克拍掉灰尘的时候，阿泰尔不动声色地凑了上来，接下来的举动让前者大吃一惊：他伸出左手置于火盆上方，然后缓缓下移，火焰只是被短暂地低矮下去了片刻，而后便大胆地窜起来，试图吞掉鹰头神的手。  
“阿泰尔！”  
胡狼神着急地把兄弟的手抽出来，一点烧伤的痕迹也没有。即便如此，他还是不满地吼道：“你在把自己做成烤鸡之前麻烦跟我讲一声！”  
荷鲁斯笑得一脸轻松，“方便你撒盐撒孜然撒葱花吗？”稍微用力就挣脱了阿努比斯的过度关怀，他举起完好无损的左手，迎着火光中正反翻转。那是战士的手，骨节分明，像鹰在狩猎季节时长出了修长的利刃，锋芒毕露。  
“马利克你是知道的，以荷鲁斯之名，世界上没有任何火焰可以伤害到我。”  
墓室墙壁上的影子突然一滞，手掌攥成了拳。  
“具有神性的火焰会在我的手中分叉，分开，蜷曲，因为它们明白面前的是阿泰尔·荷鲁斯。刚才这盆火却像是打算把我的手烤熟，你知道这意味着什么吗，马利克？”  
阿泰尔动了动胳膊，让胡狼神以为对方又要搞什么妖蛾子，紧张地伸手去抓荷鲁斯的手腕，没想鹰头神只是给火盆添了根树枝，再毛手毛脚地撸了撸他的尖耳朵。  
“火焰里已经没有精灵们存在了，它只是纯粹的火而已，只想毁灭任何靠近自己的东西。这也可以解释为什么我们在河流中无法召唤出玛利德。”  
“因为玛利德已经离开了么？”  
荷鲁斯勾了勾手指，两人一前一后离开了墓室，重新封闭了石门。  
“其实不仅仅是火和水。”  
阿泰尔的声音下一秒跃过了胡狼的头顶，轻巧地落到残垣柱头的顶端，接着单膝跪下。在胡狼的眼中，夜色降临下的阿泰尔·荷鲁斯仿佛一尊是凝重的雕像，只有王者才会立于最高的顶端鸟瞰世界，那些或立或卧在帕萨尔加德各处的有翼者则是臣服于他脚下的子民。  
于是阿努比斯改用神祇之间才会使用的古老语言询问：“你在天上飞行，你看见了什么，听见了什么，我的兄弟？”  
“我看见新雪之下显露出峥嵘的峭壁，永不融化的雪山变成了奔流，银色的瀑布切开古老的外壳，大地上新生长出黑色的岩石，火焰被四处满溢的沙海窒息；我听见千千万万的长刀从马革中抽出的呐喊，泥土的造物们制造出大海的波涛，还有死亡在腐败时的寂静。”  
雕像突然站了起来，变成了活生生的君王；他转向他的兄弟，居高临下，像神棍一样做出了可怕的断言。  
“赫瓦尼拉萨，或者说波斯，在这片土地上大约已经没有神明了，也没有任何神圣可言了。”  
“因为战争？”  
“因为战争。”  
马利克不可置信地摇了摇头，“阿泰尔你一定是搞错了，神和精灵是无法享有死亡的，因为太阳、黑夜、星辰、火水风土、花鸟鱼虫是在客观上存在，不会因为一场人类引发的战争或者人类的意志而消失。神明之间的战争只会导致迁徙和融合，从一片王土到下一片王土，从一颗星球到下一颗星球，从一个时间维度到下一个时间维度。就像你和我，我们会始终存在于历史中。”  
“你说得不算错，存在于我们记忆中的过去历史就是如此周而复始的循环，没有哪个神会真正消失，只不过是换个地方换上新的称呼。”  
随着最后一抹光明退缩到扎格罗斯山脉的臂弯中，荷鲁斯像一道无法被黑暗淤染的白色影子，悄然落到阿努比斯的面前。他们站得极近，可以在星光下看清楚彼此的眼睛。  
“但是如果战争将会发生在我们和人造的神明之间，你还会如此坚持那一套老得掉狗牙的说法吗？”  
没有等到马利克给出回答，阿泰尔的掌心凭空地出现了一团温暖的火苗，它仿佛有自主意识般腾空而起，逐次点亮了草丛中和立柱群上的火盆们。古老宫殿的影子们从长久以来的沉睡中被惊醒，它们拔地而起，它们尘土飞扬，它们昂首嘶鸣，它们跃跃欲试，神圣的火焰仿佛唤回了废墟昔日的灵魂，有如铁马金戈聚首在浩瀚星空之下齐集在伟大君王的帐前，却终究是止于两名异乡神祇的脚边。  
星火飘过胡狼神的鼻尖，他甚至没有眨过一次眼睛。“人类还能造出神明？”黑色皮肤的神明不屑一顾，“那个短命的种族在未来连个扫地机器人都造不好，就凭这点程度的创造力，充其量也只能制造出伪神。伪神只能依赖于人类的精神而存在，如果不再有人信仰，它们就会快速死亡。它们怎么能够跟我们相提并论？没有人能够杀死太阳或者死亡本身。”  
阿泰尔干脆找了级台阶强行拉着马利克坐下，试图放松仰躺下去的计划因为石头太硬硌着屁股而放弃了。“但是他们依然坚持用自己的创造物驱逐和替代永生的神明和精灵。”  
马利克冷笑着，“自大和愚蠢是一对孪生兄弟。”  
“嗯，自大。”荷鲁斯指指自己，再戳戳身边阿努比斯的脸颊，“和愚蠢。”成功惹得胡狼神一拳揍在肩上。阿泰尔也不生气，一面躲闪，一面哈哈大笑。闹腾得足够了，白色的神明握住兄弟还想挥到自己脸上的拳头。  
“不过，我还是认为人类这个种族很有勇气。”  
冷哼一声，胡狼神撤回了自己的拳头，不置可否。  
“也许在遥远的某一个未来时空，他们会用核能代替太阳，用铺满路灯的城市代替星辰，用人造子宫代替分娩，用药物和机械代替死亡，用枪炮口的硝烟代替乳香没药，用国家代替庙宇，用独裁者代替神明。他们竭尽全力用自己智慧的创造填满身边的每一方物理空间，每一寸思想空白，务必确保所有环节都不会被遗漏，因为这些创造物必然要环环相扣才能组成一个属于人类的、可以完全被认知的、封闭的宇宙。”竖起手指摇晃了两下，荷鲁斯笑道，“如此的愚行，可是一桩非常浩大的工程，需要耗费几千年的时间，再赔上如同沙海中沙粒那么多的生命。”  
“然后他们才会意识到再花费几千年的时间也不可能超越自身的界限。”  
“这……”拉长了声音，荷鲁斯眯起金色的眼睛，“可不一定。”  
马利克怔了怔，口气中充满了疑惑，“阿泰尔，原来你是站在人类那一边的吗？还是说刚刚的话是一次针对未来的预言？”  
“啊，不不不，我可是保持中立的和平主义者，不打算帮助任何一方。”赶紧摆了摆手，荷鲁斯解释了起来，“我只是觉得，如果说人类是在浪费着无谓的时间，然而我们不也是在浪费吗？如果他们是在做着宇宙并不是一个在原地画出的、平面的圈，时空是立体的、多维的，所以看上去似乎是圆的存在，实际上也许是一段不断上升的螺旋的投影。几千年的尝试应该不会让人类回到起点，否则时间和历史的概念就是一场骗局。”  
然后阿泰尔顿了顿，用更为柔和的语调替换掉先前过于严肃的讨论。  
“我们不是为人类而生的神明，马利克。往好的方向想想，既然神话时代已经走到了尽头，九柱神也终于可以卸下加诸在身上的责任，正大光明地不干活了。”  
胡狼几次张口想要接着说点什么正经的内容，最终也没有找到合适的字眼，憋了半晌后，他只能徒劳地绷紧脸皮、呵斥出一句“少为自己翘班找借口”。阿泰尔·荷鲁斯微笑着用手指勾住马利克胸饰项链的下端，稍微施加了点力量，故意牵引胡狼神靠向自己的侧肩。  
“跟随我到东方的土地旅行，这可不是借口，而是你的愿望。”  
白色的绒羽随着火焰的热度缓慢地飘动，在空气中拉出一道道的残影，若有若无地扫过马利克·阿努比斯的眼帘，比蜜蜂的振翅还要轻微，比绵长的接吻还要亲密，让不苟言笑的胡狼神忘记了自己原本想要说什么。不过他也不需要想起来，因为有意外的闯入者打破了神明们的时间。  
“阿尔莫林告诉过我，皇陵已经有很多年没有人打理了。不可思议，为什么今天晚上寝陵的圣火会被全部点燃？”  
不净人阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德抱着胳膊站在宫殿废墟边缘的墙垣下，他伸手拂去墙面上的灰尘和粘土，露出了一副戴着高帽的男人浮雕，卷曲的长发编织成股垂到脖颈后，肩胛之下是一对翅膀。浮雕缺口的黑暗里忽然浮现出了跟浮雕像几乎一模一样的另外一名男人的脸。  
如果说雕塑是苍白的，那么他光裸的皮肤便是如同刚刚犁过的沃土般黝黑的；如果说雕塑是凝固的，那么他的双眼犹如机敏的母鹿般转动着；如果说雕塑是无法飞翔的，那么胁生于狮躯的巨大翅膀拍打了两下，仿佛正在跟风的精灵对话。  
斯芬克斯的马利克轻松地跃过断壁残垣，落地时柔软的巨掌让他做到了悄无声息。阿泰尔拉下了遮掩口鼻的围巾，问道：“有什么发现？”  
“整个帕萨尔加德，除了你之外没有第二个活人的气息。”  
“是不是希尔巴德和穆贝德们在离开圣地、护送圣火到阿特罗巴特斯之前，在皇陵做了最后一次祭祀？”  
“我没见到半点供品或者香料。贸然点燃圣火，却不进行仪式，也不打算看护，那些老顽固们看来可是重罪。”  
狮身的魔神在男人身边徘徊，不断地甩动着尾巴，他明明应该为种种的怪异现象感到不安，可是紧张的情绪始终无法在身体里聚集起来。不净人若有所思，下意识地把腰间镇邪的铜铃系绳缠绕在手指上，来回搓捻，铃铛始终也没有发出半点警告。  
“奇怪。”阿泰尔喃喃，他回头看向同伴，马利克的眼底也有同样的疑惑。斯芬克斯迎着火盆中飞散的火光，专注地凝视着空气中的某一点，瞳孔短暂地收缩成狭窄的竖瞳，身为魔神他能看见人类眼睛所不能看见的一些高次元的蛛丝马迹。  
“帕萨尔加德的天空和大地很干净，不想是邪灵的作为。不过空气中似乎飘荡着什么东西。”  
“是什么？”  
“我不能确定，因为我从来没有见过这种法术。就像是……”  
马利克蹙了蹙眉头，向前快速走出几步，像是好奇的猫儿要追逐那些只有他才能看见的幻影。  
“光被人静止了，悬浮在空中，就像是透明的糖片。总觉得如果伸手能够掰一块下来啃两口，大约是甜的。”  
像是为了给魔神的话写个备注，阿泰尔的肚子发出了“咕”的上扬音。一人一狮大眼瞪小眼，最后不知道是谁先没忍住，一起大笑起来。  
“从艾菲瑞特出发之后，除了赶路就是赶路，管他是哪里的诸神还是恶魔，我现在只想考虑吃和睡的问题！谁阻碍我，我就揍谁！”  
斯芬克斯顺从地跟在男人身后，穿梭在倾颓的废墟中，嘴上却不安分地挖苦着：“有帕萨尔加德的棺材石板给你当托床，漫天的星辰就是你的斗篷，伟大的国王们会在分别之渡上注视着你入睡。”  
“我的床铺被盖不是你么，马利克。”男人偷偷地撸了一把同伴半兽化背脊上的长鬃，把手指插进毛发之下，感受底下的温暖和力量的脉动。  
黑皮肤的魔神开玩笑地抬起仅剩的右侧单翼击打在不净人的胳膊上，“是啊是啊，我的储备粮不是你么，阿泰尔。”  
马利克·阿努比斯在火堆后看得一清二楚，发出了惊讶的感叹，“竟然有斯芬克斯选择跟人类同行，真是难得一见的组合。”  
荷鲁斯弯曲手指在嘴喙光滑的上缘来回滑动，用自言自语的声音大小低声道：“那个人类……身上携带着伊甸园碎片啊，怎么看也不是个普通角色。”  
也许胡狼神没有听见嘀咕，他回头对荷鲁斯说：“我还以为波斯土地上所有的神明都已经离开了。”  
鹰头神耸了耸肩膀，“也许他们就是王国最后的传说，也许他们正在准备离开。你知道帕萨尔加德在旅行手册上还有另外一个称呼吗？此地以西约莫一天的行路距离，三条河流跟扎格罗斯山交汇的河谷就是‘波斯之门’的所在，也就是物理意义上赫瓦尼拉萨的边界。啊，客人们才刚刚抵达，主人们就已经匆匆逃走了，我们的旅行之路真是多舛。”  
交谈间，人类和魔神已经走到可以跟异乡神明们互相看得清楚的距离，然后他们踌躇着没有再向前。马利克·阿努比斯歪过头，凑在兄弟的耳畔问：“他们能看见我们？”  
荷鲁斯摇头，脖子上的项链和胸前的云肩相碰，发出动听的清响。“我早就改变了光的走向，即使是斯芬克斯，也只能看到我想让他们看见的模样。”  
抽了抽鼻子，胡狼神笑道：“为什么不呢？我以为你对携带伊甸园碎片没有发狂的人类以及还没有把那个人类大卸八块的精灵很有兴趣。”  
“正是因为他们很有趣，所以才不希望我们的出现对他们的未来产生更多的影响。人类的整个生命过程是一场戏剧的话，观众最好乖乖地待在席位上不要打扰演员们的表演。”  
不等自己兄弟完全明白，荷鲁斯便一把拽起阿努比斯，消失在立柱群的黑暗之中。  
狮身的魔神往前跨出两步，卡在阿泰尔的身前，不让他再向前。立刻警戒起来的不净人则拔出了匕首。夹杂着草木泥土味道的夜风从国王灵柩前的台阶上吹过，神圣的火焰突然旋转飞舞，扭曲成结，形成一道冲上云霄的火柱，又像传说中创世之初的大树在霎那间开枝散叶布满了穹窿的每一处；但是当阿泰尔眨了一下眼睛，没有什么火柱，也没有什么神迹。  
过了半晌，不净人才吞咽了下干燥的喉咙，小心翼翼地问：“马利克，你刚才有看到什么吗？”  
马利克神色凝重，“一只白色的猎鹰叠站一样站在一头全身漆黑的胡狼头顶。”  
“……听上去似乎头上的压力很大的样子。”  
没有察觉到有进一步的危险，于是不净人收刀入鞘，胳膊肘推了推狮子，从旁边的缝隙挤了过去。他三步并作两步冲上了台阶最高处，除了风和尘土，火盆在灵柩的四角安静地燃烧着，虚弱而苍白。于是男人回身对下面的同伴做了个一切安全的手势，然后绕道避风的一面，找了块还算干净的地皮，把最近的火盆下到身边，再盘腿坐下。马利克走上来的时候，他闻到了飘荡在空气中浓郁的肉香，用脚丫子想也知道那个男人正在干什么。斯芬克斯又好气又好笑地大声道：“喂，阿泰尔，你不会是在用圣火烤肉吧？”  
“那有什么关系，风干肉条不热一下咬不动啊。”  
“真是罪大恶极的亵渎。”  
“我也这么认为，不来一块吗？”  
马利克叹了口气，然后像一只真正的大型猫咪一样乖巧地伏卧在同伴的身旁，火焰把一侧的金色皮毛烤得暖烘烘。  
“来一块，多撒些香料，菜鸟。”

 

END.


End file.
